Have A Very YGO Birthday
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: A Birthday fic for Ashli-san! What do you get when the YGO cast decides to come to your birthday party? Yami banishing birthday cakes for one! R&R!


**Read This Please!!**  
  
_Now that I have your attention, I would like to say that on Friday, June 18 (I think…) one of my bestest friends, Ashleigh-Kaiba, turned 17 years old! (huggles Ashli) Yay!  
  
Anyway, this is a birthday fic in dedication to her!  
  
I didn't write this fic, I admit that. However I did change some things in it! Before you guys run after me with pitchforks and torches, this was originally written by LoneWolf16, who said in the fic this is coming from that she didn't mind that I copied it, as long as it was below the line.  
  
I suggest you go read the original, seeing as it's hilarious! ;  
  
Anyways, now that this is out of the way, I don't own this whole fic! I do own parts of it though ; I also don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast or anything you don't recognize!  
  
And before we begin, I want to say:  
  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEIGH!  
  
**

* * *

**  
**Note to the Reader: This is probably best read by oneself. The following piece of writing will most likely make absolutely no sense whatsoever to the listeners, but you truly want to read this aloud and possibly convince them that you are on the borderline of insanity, then go right ahead. This piece of writing has only a vague plot, is not supposed to make sense and is for amusement only. This is not supposed to be well-written literature. The events described will hopefully never, ever, happen. Thank you_._  
  
_Additional Notes to the Reader:_  
  
_'…'is Yami speaking to Yugi, via mind-link_  
  
_/…/ is Yugi speaking to Yami, via mind-link_  
  
_**Have a Very YGO Birthday**_  
  
_"Whoopee! A par-tay!" Joey yelled.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Joey, would you quiet down?"_  
  
_"NOPE! Yeah!!!"_  
  
_Tristan, Tea, and Yugi all sighed. _  
  
_"Joey, do you even know who the party is for?"_  
  
_Joey paused. "Uh, no. Who is it?"_  
  
_(Everyone: --;;;;)_  
  
_Yugi read the card. "It's for Illuria Raybrant."_  
  
_(Everyone: ?????)_  
  
_Well, life goes on, I suppose…  
  
_

* * *

_[In Yugi's Bedroom]_  
  
_'Yugi, what is a birthday party?'_  
  
_"Oh, it's when you celebrate the day somebody was born. Remember doing that?"_  
  
_Yami thought. 'I do not remember. I cannot recall some memories. What do you do?'_  
  
_"Ummm…well, you light up a cake with candles, and the birthday person blows them out, give presents, and play games and stuff."_  
  
_Yami's eyes widened. You can't really blame him; he _was_ an ancient pharaoh. Maybe they just didn't do fun things back then. (At least, what he remembered back then.) But with Yugi's description, this is what he thought about birthday parties: A flaming cake brought out, the birthday person being in danger of burning up, the birthday person using a fire extinguisher to save herself, and the birthday person being forced to play Shadow Games and possibly losing. Not a pretty sight…_  
  
_'Yugi, when is this birthday party?'_  
  
_"Ahhh, tomorrow, I think…"_  
  
_Yami gasped, and thought quickly. He had better have a plan to save the birthday person by tomorrow…_  
  
_And so Yami thought. Then he came up with the PERFECT plan. It was so simple, and so direct, and so…safe.

* * *

The YGO gang all gathered around Illuria's door.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll ring the doorbell, then…" Tea pushed the button._  
  
_DING-DONG!!!_  
  
_Illuria opened the door. "Hey guys! Come right—"   
  
Then she saw just _who_ was at the front door. _  
  
_"Uh, hi."_  
  
_Marik smiled. "We are here for your birthday party."_  
  
_"Uh, right…I didn't invite you guys though…"_  
  
_Everyone: (KAWAII puppy dog eyes)_  
  
_Illuria: (falls to the power of puppy eyes) (lets them in) (disaster occurs)  
_  
__

* * *

_Illuria was on the brink of screaming. (She did it once or twice already. She was just ready to do it again.) Joey and Tristan were ravaging the Raybrant's cupboards; Yugi and Yami was examining her deck and commenting on it, which she didn't care for; Bakura and Marik were chasing the dogs, trying to see who could torture them the most; and Tea was giving a friendship speech._  
  
_"It's so nice to be together…blah, blah, blah." On and on and on she went…_  
  
_DING-DONG!!!_  
  
_Illuria jumped to open the door. It was everyone else that was _supposed_ to come. (Obviously, late…)_  
  
_"Hey guys! Thank goodness you came! It's a bit chaotic in here…"_  
  
_No kidding._  
  
_Then Illuria's very tired parents came in and said, "Okay, time to eat…"  
  
_

* * *

_The time had come. The pizza was finished (courtesy of Joey and Tristan) and the cake was ready to be brought out. And Yami was ready._  
  
_"Okay everyone, let's all sing…"_  
  
_Happy Birthday to you, 

Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy BIRTH-DAY dear ILLURIAAAAAA,  
  
Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!  
  
However, Tristan and Joey was singing a different version:  
  
May you duel forevermore,  
  
And collect cards forevermore,  
  
Will PEGASUS steal your SOULLLLLL????  
  
And never duel you forevermore!!!!!  
  
_(Note: This is NOT supposed to make sense. Just a reminder, to you all.)_  
  
(Everyone stares at the two rambunctious teenager guys.)  
  
And then the cake came out! With candles all a-light and frosting so sweet, everyone enjoyed the candle's heat!  
  
"AHHHH! It's the FLAMING CAKE!" Yami pointed. And waved. And then happily banished the cake to the shadow realm.  
  
Everyone stared at Yami.   
  
"What? I just saved her from being burned up!"  
  
Everyone: --;;;;  
  
Joey and Tristan groaned. "Okay, so no cake…."

* * *

Well, the cake was…gone. So they all decided to go out to go bowling and watch a movie.  
  
Illuria's parents all stared at the offending YGO characters. "Well, then, I guess we'll just go out and play a game of—"  
  
"NO SHADOW GAMES!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will not allow Illuria to play games. I am the King of Games and I will not allow any harm to befall on Illuria. Understand???"  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrops)

* * *

Okay, so no games, insisted by Yami… so they all decided to go watch a movie.  
  
This story will have to end here, since total chaos happened afterwards. But just for your reading pleasure, here's a short gist of what happened.  
  
[While in car]  
  
Bakura: (grabs Yugi's Millennium Puzzle)  
  
Yami: (whacks Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (whacks Yami)  
  
A Millennium Item battle ensues inside the car. Destroys a lot of stuff.  
  
[While waiting in line for tickets]  
  
Total chaos of where everyone is, will be, will stay, will pay, will go, and will eat.   
  
[While in various movie screens]  
  
Tristan and Joey: (yelling and various disturbances)  
  
Yugi and Yami: (fall asleep, movies are not as interesting as duelling)  
  
Tea: (rapt attention and telling the person next to her (you) of each time the main characters in the movie need friendship)  
  
Bakura and Marik: (watch horror movie, doesn't scare them, so go off to do their own scaring)  
  
[After movie]  
  
Again, total chaos -- lost people, yelling, need for search police, and firemen to put out the fire Bakura and Marik started…  
  
[Traveling back]  
  
Illuria's parents: Despair of cost, repair costs, and insurance for everything.  
  
Yelling match of which movie watched was best. Deaf ears soon follow.  
  
[Back home]  
  
Everyone goes their way.  
  
And at last, there is PEACE in the Raybrant household.  
  
That is, until they find all of the surprises Bakura and Marik left them; all of the cards Yugi and Yami rearranged; the empty cupboard, refrigerator, and storage that Joey and Tristan cleaned out; the dogs in terror, needing psychological help; and hearts drawn all around the house, courtesy of Friendship Tea.  
  
Have a very Yu-Gi-Oh birthday.  
  
By LoneWolf16

* * *

Well, that was amusing, no? Why don't you drop a review for me and another for the wonderful creator, LoneWolf16?   
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! 


End file.
